It is known to use conveyors to convey aggregate materials. Conventional conveyors, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional conveyors are disposed on the centerline of crushing and/or screening assemblies. As a result, conventional conveyors interfere with each other when aggregate materials are recirculated from the screening assembly back to the crushing assembly. Conventional conveyors also do not permit the offsetting conveyor to be pivotally swung so as to be offset to either side of the feed conveyor. Conventional conveyors further require multiple conveyor units to convey aggregate materials between stockpiles, crushing assemblies and screening assemblies. Still further, conventional conveyors are expensive to transport, operate and maintain and operate and labor intensive to set up and operate. In addition, conventional conveyors provide only a limited range of stockpiling and material size capabilities.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a conveyor assembly could be provided that would not interfere with each other when aggregate materials are recirculated from the screening assembly back to the crushing assembly. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor assembly could be provided that would permit the offsetting conveyor to be pivotally swung so as to be offset to either side of the feed conveyor. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor assembly could be provided that would not require multiple conveyor units to convey aggregate materials between stockpiles, crushing assemblies and screening assemblies. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor assembly could be provided that would be less expensive to transport, operate and maintain and operate and less labor intensive to set up and operate. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a conveyor assembly could be provided that would provide a broader range of stockpiling and material size capabilities.